Jukebox James
A unique pony unlike any other. Due to the fact that he loves music as much as Vinyl Scratch, he's also considered a party pony just like Pinkie Pie. He's also called "Double J" for extra musical zing. Living on his own in ponyville away from his parents, he became homeless. No food, no shelter but has a ton of money. He's a talented singer, dancer, rapper, guitarist, and amateur DJ. He spends some of his time as a deliver pony delivering food or new appliances for the pony folk but most of the time, He hangs out with his friends The Dazzlings to work on music or get an inspiration. He also represents the element of forgiveness even though he has a musical note for his cutie mark and is the only pony that's "Half-Spider" and CAN'T DIE. He also has a special watch that can do just about anything. Invisibility, phone calls, scanning, compass, anything he can think of. Special Powers * Spider Powers (Spider-Man) * Super Speed (Flash) * Ice Power (Learned from Danny Phantom) * Solar Power/Sun Power (Learned from Princess Celestia) * Magic (Learned from Twilight Sparkle) * Pixie Dust Flight (Given to him from Tinker Bell) Back story As a young colt, he used to be picked on by millions of people at school and he's picked on growing up. He has a loving family. Growing up, was very difficult; He was a hard working janitor earning $1,000 a month and at home he earns an extra $20 from mom knowing that he's growing up. Dad on the other hand started caring only about himself as Jason started growing up and wants to keep all the money that he's earned to himself. devastated by his father's behavior, he decided to move out of the house, Take all his money back and live on his own. He Stumbled into a portal from the mirror world to Ponyville and accidentally bumped Trixie and put a klutz curse on him without him noticing. a few months later and started making a new life all by himself; despite the fact that he had no home to live in. He first met Pinkie Pie on the day that she was outside playing with her pet alligator Gummy. A few years later after helping her foal sit Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, he told her, and the cakes mom and dad that he was homeless so she decided to get Twilight Sparkle, and the others to make a little home for him. Rarity Made some fancy touches, Rainbow Dash made his bed room "Awesome" and Applejack made a special kitchen for surprises and nourishment. While he was in ponyville, he found himself clumsy; Always slipping on banana peels, getting crash landed on, running into things and getting his head stuck in the ground. he and Rainbow realized that it was Trixie doing all the mess. She put a curse on him out of jealousy and wants to make him get hurt. He and other elements of harmony fought with magic and spider powers and then right after the curse was lifted, they made a new friend. A few months later after a battle with Lord Tirek, Princess Celestia, Granted him the element of forgiveness; helping ponies to change their old ways and make new friends (Focus on the future, Not The Past). Personality He can be a lot of fun most of the time. He's energetic, helpful, caring, loving, sometimes impatient, sometimes hot tempered (never vengeful), protective, hard working and very sensitive. Trivia * His watch contains over 345,072 apps and 2,456,732,638 in storage space * married to Sonata Dusk * He says that he's a really fast counter * Sometimes pulls out somethings from his pockets just to scare someponies but never kills * He's also the manager and part-time performer for the dazzlings * When his friends get into an argument he yells and them and then tears up (tries his best to hold back sometimes) * He mostly gets his food deliveries from Mr. and Mrs Cake * Growing up on the weekends back in his house he learned guitar, drums and the turntables * He really loves hugs * Got his Music note Cutie Mark since he performed in the musical "Hairspray" * he, Alexis (Sister) and Emerald (Brother) we're born in the Mirror World * Birthday is December 5th, 1994 * he was home-schooled due to all the trouble he's been through * Even Though he's the element of Forgiveness. Somepony nickname him "Jukebox James" Quotes * "Hey What's up" * "Oh no. No no no. No. No no no no and if it wasn't clear enough, NO!" * "Whoa! Chill, Chill!" * "Ay-yi-yicurrumba!" * "What in the name of La-Dee-Da is that?" * "WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON OVER HERE!?" * "You are seriously twisted" * "You gotta be kidding" * (High pitched voice) "G'AI!" * "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ho ho ho hoooooooo yeah!" * "Oh Jeez!" * "AH you gotta be kidding me!" * "Let's get this party STARTED!" * "Very Sophisticated Rarity. I love it" * "STAND BACK" * "You don't have to get so snappy about it" * "I guess it's time to bring out the big guns" * "Yoo hoo!" * "Come on girls. Pull yourself together" * "D'OH!" * "I think it's time to show the wonderbolts what the amazing Rainbow Dash can REALLY DO!" * "Oh! That's gonna leave a bruise" * "I SMELL BRAIN!" * "I SMELL PLAN!" * "WHOA! She's fast" * "Oh boy. This is not going to end well" * "Look who's talking now" * "You're such a card" * "Why tell, when I can show" * "No. Way!" * "Whoa! Watch it there" * "whoops. Meant to do that" * "Dear Princess Celestia......" * "Your friend, Jason" * "Guess it's time for us to hit the sack" * "I got it" * "GOTCHA!" * "D'ah Carrot Sticks!" * "I did not see this coming" * "Hey you got me" * "Okay I just have one single question. WHAT THE HECK!?" * "ohbyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy!" * "Lucky" * "INCOMING!" * "You mind if I have a hug?" * "Oh yeah" * "Don't worry everything will be fine" * "Come on girls. Let's go" * "Come on. Let's get going" * "Too serious?" * "She's right" * "Go Time" * "I'm not kidding" * "Now that is fast delivery" * "That was easy" * "You're scaring Fluttershy to death!" * "Okay, okay, okay take it easy" * Did I st-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tutter?" * "Night everypony" * "You're scared huh?" * "Look on the bright side" * "Holy smokes I'm late" * "Messing with my friends is one thing but messing with my girlfriend, NOW THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY" * "THIS IS SERIOUS!" * "Yeah" * "DARN IT!" * "Can we get on with this!?" * "You said what now?" * "Seriously?" * "Fine" * "With every bone in my body" * "Not sure" * "That was no dream sister" * "JUST DO IT!" Gallery Category:Bronies Category:Brony Category:Musicians